bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Sister
Little Sisters are young girls, appearing to be 7-10 years old, who have been genetically altered and mentally conditioned to reclaim ADAM from the dead. Little Sisters are always accompanied by a Big Daddy. They are completely immune to damage and have no offensive attacks. Attacking them, however, will incur the wrath of their Big Daddy protector. After defeating their guardian, Jack has a choice of harvesting or rescuing the Little Sister. Harvesting kills the child but gives 160 ADAM. Rescuing them yields only 80 ADAM but earns the thanks of Tenenbaum in the form of a gift for every three rescues. The gift is 200 ADAM and some combination of advanced ammo, special plasmids, multiple first aid kits or EVE hypos, left inside a teddy bear near a Gatherer's Garden. A Little Sister follows a simple routine. A Big Daddy will pound on one of the vents to summon her and then she will drain at least one body. She then returns to one of the vents and crawls back in. The Big Daddy will walk to another vent and start the cycle again. Each Little Sister that comes out of a vent counts as a different enemy for research purposes. There are a finite number of Little Sisters that can be summoned on each level. The game's ending depends solely on the decision to save or harvest the Little Sisters. You can read about the endings in the Storyline section. Origins ADAM is excreted by a sea slug found near Rapture. However, the sea slug did not naturally produce ADAM in large enough quantities for serious research and exploitation. Bridgette Tenenbaum developed a procedure whereby a sea slug was implanted in a host's stomach. After the host fed, inducing regurgitation yielded up to 30 times the amount of usable ADAM. Female children were found to be the only viable hosts. After implantation, they were known as Little Sisters. Frank Fontaine used his Little Sister's Orphanage in Apollo Square as a front to obtain a supply of hosts for Tenenbaum. When that failed, Ryan's men took the little girls promising they would become the salvation of Rapture. Naturally, he told them nothing about the process through which that would occur. Although Tenenbaum hoped to keep the children in a vegetative state, they had to be fully functional in order to produce ADAM. They still maintained many of the ordinary characteristics of children: laughing, playing, smiling, singing. However, the implanted sea slug gave them a physical drive to feed on the dead. Naturally, the children were resistant to this impulse. Dr. Suchong was able to mentally condition the children to have a neurological impulse to feed and made them associate the bodies of dead splicers as "angels" to make the process more appealing for the girls. With a physical and neurological drive in place, the Little Sisters now eagerly pursued harvesting of ADAM in Rapture. The ADAM coursing through their bodies made them virtually indestructible. However, they still had the stature and strength of small girls. They would be a constant target for abduction and exploitation. Dr. Suchong conceived of partnering each Little Sister with a Big Daddy, a heavily spliced human grafted into an armored diving suit. A pheromone produced by the Big Daddy attracted the Little Sisters and its counterpart produced by the Little Sisters drove the Big Daddies to defend them with their lives. Removal of the sea slug from the host under normal circumstances is fatal. Although the host does not die immediately, it was likened to taking a patient off life support: their demise was inevitable. In a forced removal, a large amount of ADAM could still be obtained from the sea slug. However, Tenenbaum's constant contact with the Little Sisters and their unsuppressed child likeness eventually caused her to seek a way to safely remove the sea slug. In time, she was able to devise a plasmid to accomplish just that. However, the plasmid could not reverse the mental conditioning: only time could accomplish that. Tenenbaum then established a safe house for restored Little Sisters in the tunnels beneath Olympus Heights. The plasmid was given to Jack who then had the means to save any Little Sister he encountered. Tactics Every 3 little sisters you harvest will grant you 480 ADAM (160 x 3), whilst every 3 you save will grant you 440 (80 x 3 + 200) plus many excellent gene tonics, and even the plasmid Hypnotize Big Daddy. Also Doctor Tenenbaum will give a hug for every four and a half Little Sister you rescue and a slap for every two and a half Little Sister you harvest. SO RESCUE THE LITTLE ONES!!!!! Number of Little Sisters in each area There are a total of 21 Little Sisters which can be rescued or harvested, disregarding any extra Little Sisters which may appear as a result of glitches. If the player harvests all 21 of these Little Sisters, he or she will gain a total of 3360 ADAM throughout the game. If the player rescues all of the Little Sisters, and finds all of the gifts from Dr. Tenembaum, he or she will earn a total of 3080 ADAM. * The Crash Site: 0 * Welcome to Rapture: 0 ** One Little Sister is seen briefly, but she cannot be rescued or harvested. * Medical Pavilion: 2 ** Only the second Little Sister is protected by a Big Daddy. * Neptune's Bounty: 3 ** An extra Little Sister can sometimes be found. See Extra Little Sister Bug. * Smuggler's Hideout: 0 * Arcadia: 2 * Farmer's Market: 1 * Fort Frolic: 3 ** An extra Little Sister can sometimes be found. See Extra Little Sister Bug. * Hephaestus: 3 * Olympus Heights: 2 * Apollo Square: 2 * Point Prometheus: 3 * Proving Grounds: 0 ** The Little Sister which you need to protect is not counted, because she cannot be rescued or harvested. * The Endgame: 0 Video Little Sister Introduction xCKkElSkogE&fmt=18 Category:Enemies Category:Research